The Scott Clan
by bjames238
Summary: Brooke's gone and she's left Lucas to care for their four girls. Will he learn to live on without her? Italics indicate flashback scenes. BL Ja/P N/H
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams Have Returned

**The Scott Clan**

_OTH A.U. Brucas/Naley/Jeyton_

**Chapter One: The Dreams Have Returned**

_***flashbacks are in italics**_

_"I never promised you a ray of light . . ." belted Haley James-Scott's voice from stage._

_Lucas Scott squeezed through the crowded mass of people in the teen night club Tric. He'd seen his girlfriend Brooke Davis a few minutes earlier and had since been fighting the crowd to get over to her. Her scanned over the heads, seeing her sit down at a table. Her long, lustrous, brunette hair hung in her face and she took a drink of the glass in her hand. Her free hand grabbed a chunk of her hair and started twirling it between her fingers. Lucas smiled. She looked so beautiful and adorable._

_"I never promised there'd be sunshine every day . . ."_

_Coming up behind Brooke, Lucas snaked his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head, "Hey, pretty girl." He whispered in her ear, using the nickname he'd always had for her._

_"I'll give you everything I have; the good, the bad . . ." _

_Brooke's hand held on to his at her sides and he stepped around the chair, "Hey Broody." She used the knick-name she'd always used for him, "Isn't tutor wife awesome?"_

_Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Haley's great." He moved a chair from another table right next to Brooke's and sat down. Brooke smiled, leaning into and wrapped her arm around his bicep. Her head rested on his shoulder and together they watched Haley sing the rest of her song._

_"One thing is clear; I wear a halo. I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here, you wouldn't say so. You wouldn't say so if you were me and I-I just wanna love you . . ."_

"Aaahhh!" Lucas sat up in bed as the alarm went off. He was sweating and his heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst right out of his chest.

He was having the dreams again.

"Shit."

~*~

"Jake, honey, the phone is ringing and I've got my hands full with Jenny. Could you get it?" Peyton Sawyer-Jagieklsi called from the bathroom.

"I got it, Peyton," Jake shouted back.

Peyton was currently giving her daughter Jenny a bath. Well, Jenny wasn't technically her daughter in the 'giving-birth' sense but since Jenny's real mom Nikki had pretty much abandoned her, Peyton had been a surrogate mom of sorts. Then when she'd married Jenny's father Jake, she'd legally adopted Jenny.

Jenny squirmed in Peyton's arms as she wrapped the five-year-old in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. As she turned around, Jake suddenly appeared in the doorway, practically scaring the living hell out of Peyton. The phone was in his hand.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Peyton said, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I scared you, but Lucas is on the phone," Jake apoligized.

"Oh," Peyton said, "Ah . . . here, you finish with Jenny and I'll see want he wants."

"Sounds like a fair trade off," Jake took Jenny and handed Peyton the phone, "He sounds as if he's having issues." Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Just talk to him and you'll see."

Peyton sighed and left the bathroom. She put the phone up to her ear, "Lucas?"

"Peyton, hi!" Lucas's voice sounded really strange.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Peyton said.

"It happened again," Lucas said. Peyton inwardly sighed, waiting for what she knew he would say next, "I'm having the dreams again."

"About Brooke?" Peyton asked, though she already knew that answer too.

"Yeah," Lucas's voice cracked, "It was the day the time capsule got released early and we were all at Tric. Haley was singing."

"Are you okay?" Peyton switched the phone to her other ear. Lucas was one of her best friends and she hated to see him hurting so much.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, "It's just, I thought I was done with those dreams. It's been months since my last one. Well, besides the one last night."

"Maybe this was just a coincidence, just a good memory of happy times."

"I don't know . . ." Lucas trailed off.

"Listen, Luke," Peyton walked down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water, "You've been doing really good these past couple of months so give yourself some credit. You lost your wife, Luke, on the same day you became a father. Did you just expect to bounce back right away like nothing happened? Not to mention that tomorrow is the one-year-anniversary of your wife's death and the first birthday of your four daughters. You're doing great, greater than any of us ever give you credit for. And you're my best friend so I've going to tell you this: don't give up. Don't make those beautiful girls lose another parent." The line was silent, "Luke?"

"Thanks, Peyton," Lucas said, "You're the best friend a guy could have."

"No problem," Peyton said, "Hey, why don't you bring the girls over here. Take a break."

"Nah, I don't wanna bother you and Jake," Lucas said.

"It'll be great," Peyton said, "I'll call Hales and have her bring the twins and we'll sit around chatting while the kids play. In fact, I'll just send Jake and Nathan over by you. You guys can play video games or whatever."

"If you insist," Lucas said.

"Well I do. Jake'll call you when they're on their way," Peyton said.

To Be Ccontinued . . .


	2. Chapter 2:The Scott Girls

**The Scott Clan**

_OTH A.U. Brucas/Naley/Jeyton_

**Chapter Two: The Scott Girls**

Lucas yawned as he went into the nursery and flicked on the light, "Hello, all my little pretty girls. Time to rise and shine."

He went up to the first crib that held the first quadruplet. Her name was Brooklyn, named after her brilliant, brave, and very beautiful mother. He couldn't have picked a better name because that was exactly what baby Brooklyn was: brilliant, brave and beautiful. Brooklyn's eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled at seeing her daddy's face. "Good morning, Brooklyn." She giggled as Lucas moved on to the next crib.

This crib held LoriAnne. Like her sister, LoriAnn was brilliant and beautiful, but not so brave. LoriAnn was daddy's little brooder. She was shy and quiet, silently caring for her family from the sidelines.

The next crib across the room held Morgan. Morgan was much like her aunt Peyton. She was fierce and brave when need be but would rather hold her feelings and thoughts to herself.

The very last crib held Lizzie, who of all his girls, puzzled Lucas the most. One moment Lizzie would be sweet and girly, and the next was very cruel and contradicting. As far as Lucas knew, nobody on his or Brooke's side of the family had a mean bone in their body. Then again, he'd never met Brooke's family. But why was Lizzie so cruel? Was it something that he as a single, widowed, father had done? Was it because Brooke wasn't there? And how come none of the other girls acted so . . . so horrible?

These were all questions Lucas wished he had the answer to. He'd tried for the last year to be both mother and father to his daughters. He'd quit his job in Charlotte at the Charlotte Observer where he'd written a sports column. He'd moved back to Tree Hill in the house he and Brooke had kept for when they came to visit their family and friends. He started coaching the Tree Hill High Ravens after Coach Whitey had retired. And since he _was_ in his hometown of Tree Hill, he had plenty of help with the girls. So, what was wrong?

Brooke wasn't here.

Lucas took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes his eyes. He put his wife's picture and his mind and just . . . remembered her. What she looked like, how big her smile was, the way her nose scrunched up when she was nauseous, how cute and adorable she looked in the mornings when her hair was a mass of messy curls and she had that sleeply slack to her eyes . . .

His thoughts were interrupted when Lizzie started to fuss. Lucas smiled and looked down at his mysterious child. He picked her up, "Good morning, Lizzie." Lizzie clutched onto Luke's shoulder and bawled, "Ah, someone must not be happy that Daddy woke her up." He rocked her up and down, humming a lullaby he'd heard Brooke sing to them before they were even born. As a response to this, the other three started to cry.

~*~

Lucas walked up to Peyton and Jake's door. Brooklyn was on his back in a carrier, Lizzie was in front of him in a carrier, and he carried LoriAnn and Morgan in each hand in car seats. On his shoulders were two diaper bags. With his foot, he banged on the door. Within seconds, the door opened and Haley appeared.

"Hey, Lucas!" Haley squealed, "And my _adorable_ nieces!" He followed her into the Jagielski residence and she took LoriAnn and Morgan's car seats. "Peyton told me you had another dream."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "It was of the night you sang at Tric and the time capsule had been released."

"Oh, wow," Haley said, "You and Brooke were really close that night. I'm so sorry, Luke."

"I'll be okay," Lucas shrugged. He set the diaper bags down on the living room couch and started to dismantle the carriers. Haley was now kneeling on the floor in front of Morgan and LoriAnn and talking in baby voices.

"Unka Wuke!" Jenny, along with Haley's twin three-year-olds James and Joy, ran excitedly into the room. Jenny collided with Lucas's shin and held on. The twins pulled on the hem of his coat

"Kids, don't hang on your uncle Lucas while he's holding the girls!" Peyton said as she came into the living room. She wore an apron with a picture of a cow on it that said 'Moo-ve it, or the cook won't cook.'

"Sowwy Mommy," Jenny let go. The twins (who didn't talk very well yet) looked sadly up at their aunt Peyton.

"How was the ride over here?"

"Loud," Lucas answered, lifting Lizzie out of the carrier and holding her on his shoulder, "Could you get Brooklyn out?"

"Oh, sure," Peyton went over to him and he turned around. Brooklyn giggled at seeing her mother's best friend. Peyton undid the child in place and lifted her, "Hi, mini-Brooke! Did you miss me?" The little girl cooed and latched on to Peyton's curly blonde hair. Peyton pulled the chubby fingers out of her locks and kissed the little girl's hand, "Guess that answers that question."

Lucas smirked and Haley giggled at the babies in front of her, "Peyton, did you ever think she only does that all the time to you because she knows that you hate it? And that Brooke used to do it all the time too?" Haley looked over at Peyton. Peyton gave her a look.

"Well, they're all yours now," Lucas yawned, "They've only been awake for a little over two hours and they've already worn me out."

"Aww, poor Luke," Peyton laughed.

"Do you know what Lizzie did?" Lucas said, "While I was trying to change Morgan's diaper and hold on to LoriAnn at the same time, Lizzie climbed out of the playpen. Then she took my watch off the little table where I'd put it so nothing got on it while I changed diapers.

"So she took your watch," Haley said, "The twins do stuff like that to me all the time." She lifted Morgan out of her car seat.

"You didn't let me finish though," Lucas challenged, "Once she'd taken the watch, she ran out of the room, to the bathroom, and . . . threw my watch in the toilet! Then she flushed it!"

"Buy a new one," Peyton shrugged.

"That wasn't just any watch," Lucas said, "That was the watch that _Brooke_ gave me on our second anniversary."

Peyton and Haley's faces immediately fell, "Oh god. Luke, that was the last anniversary you two had!" Peyton rocked little Brooklyn in her arms.

"You're tellin' me," Lucas sighed.

"Aw, I don't think she meant it. She didn't even know who it was from or what it meant to you," Haley sighed.

"I know that," Lucas said, "It's just, sometimes I get so frustrated with Brooke. And I _know_ none of this was her fault but you have no idea what it feels like to wake up to the sound of four crying babies every morning and not be able to share any of it with the one person who should be there!" Lucas sat down on the couch and held on to Lizzie's little hand. He looked up at his friends with his classic, intense look "There have been times in these past months where, just for a moment, I think that if they didn't exist . . . then she'd still be here."

"Lucas, don't think like that," Peyton said, "I knew Brooke for a long time, longer than you, and I know that she wouldn't regret for a moment giving her life so her daughters could live. She knew the risks going in, you both did, and she did what she thought was best. Don't do this, don't make her sacrifice for nothing."

"Yeah, Luke," Haley held Morgan close," These girls are growing up so fast. Pretty soon they're going to notice how you really feel and they're going to hate you for that."

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble In Tree Hill

**The Scott Clan**

_OTH A.U. Brucas/Naley/Jeyton_

**Chapter Three: Trouble In Tree Hill**

_*flashbacks are in italics_

_"Cheery, I'm home!" Lucas walked through the door and set his book bag on the floor beside the coat hanger. "Cheery, where are you? Pretty girl?!"_

_The sudden inhaling and sobbing rang out from another room in the apartment._

_"Brooke?" Lucas shouted, his face scrunching with worry, "Brooke!"_

_The sobbing became louder and the inhaling came more often. Lucas followed the sounds around the apartment, until he came upon the bathroom. The door was mostly closed, open only a little bit and revealing a thin line of light. Lucas pushed open the door and silently gasped. Brooke was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her to her chin and arms around her legs. In one of her hands, she held a thin, white, plastic stick._

_He knelt in front of her and ran his hands through her soft hair, "Honey, what's wrong? Do you still not feel good?" She'd stayed home from her morning college classes because she hadn't felt good that morning._

_Brooke slowly raised her head. There were both dried and fresh tears visible on her face. She shook her head, rocking back and forth. She held out the plastic stick and Lucas took it. In the strip was the bolded, all capital word __**NO**__._

_It all clicked to Lucas. She'd thought she was pregnant, but this home pregnancy test proved that she wasn't. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could without hurting her, "I'm so sorry, baby."_

_"I want a baby so bad!" She sobbed, her words barely comprehensible._

_"I know," Lucas whispered softly, supportingly._

_"What's wrong with me? Why can't I have a baby?" Brooke cried._

_"Nothing's wrong with you. I promise," Lucas kissed her forehead. "Why don't we got to the fertility clinic tomorrow and have the doctors check it out okay?" Brooke nodded her head, holding on to her husband as if he were the only thing holding her up . . ._

"Luke!"

Lucas shot up, panting for breath. He looked him. He was in his apartment, a very different one from the one Brooke and he had shared when they were going to Tree Hill Community College.

Dammit. He'd been dreaming. Again.

"Man, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." That's when Lucas noticed he wasn't alone. His half-brother Nathan and their best friend Jake was in the room as well. It had been Nathan who spoke. Both guys held two shopping bags in their hands.

Lucas just stared back and forth from his brother to his bud, a look of utter confusion and depression on his face. "B-Brooke. The day we decided to go to the fertility clinic. I was dreaming."  
Nathan's jaw went slack, "Shit. Then I guess you d—ugh!" Nathan stopped when Jake elbowed him in the ribs, "Listen, I know just how to cure that." He gestured at the grocery bags. "We got every kind of junk food imaginable plus booze, video games, action movies, and poker. All the makings for a guy's night, just during the day."

Lucas smiled, just a little. Man, did these two know how to cheer a guy up or what?

~*~

"Brookie, come back here!" Haley smiled as she held LoriAnn in her arm and chased Brooklyn—who was crawling—down the upstairs hallway, "Brookie!" Behind her Joy, Jamie, Lizzie, Morgan, and Jenny were following her with Peyton not far behind them.

Brooklyn veered into Jake and Peyton's bedroom, giggling. Hale groaned, adjusting LoriAnn in her arms as she ran. "Brooklyn!" Peyton shouted. "Get out of there!"

Haley went into her friend's room, setting LoriAnn down on the floor. Brooklyn was sitting on the bed, a picture frame on her knees. Haley sighed, sitting down next to Brooklyn. Haley knew exactly who the picture was of. She turned to Peyton who was now in the doorway with the other kids at her ankles. "Hey Peyt? Could you take the kids downstairs for a minute?" The blonde nodded.

"Come on, kids," Peyton called, "Let's give Aunt Haley some times with Brooklyn."

"Aa-aww!" The kids whined.

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton said, "Let's go downstairs and watch Scooby Doo 2!"

"Yay!" The kids shouted excitedly. The five girls and one boy enthusiastically followed Peyton out of the bedroom and downstairs.

Haley sighed and held Brooklyn's hand in her own, "Hey, little girl." The little girl looked sadly at her aunt, pointing to the picture. "Yeah, do you know who that is?" Brooklyn just looked at the picture. "Brooklyn, sweetheart?" The little girl alternated between looking up at her aunt and down at the picture.

Haley lifted the small child onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her neice in a tight hug, She picked up the frame and held it out for them both to see, "Brookie, the woman in this photo is your mother." Haley paused, holding back tears. She looked down at the photo. It was of Brooke Davis(before she became a Scott) and Lucas on the day they all graduated from Tree Hill High School. A few tears skimmed Haley's eyes. "S-she was so excited to finally see the four of you. She loved you all, so much, and it's-it's just not fair because you'll never get to know how much she loved you." A drop of liquid fell from Haley's eye onto the top of Brooklyn's head. The little girl turned around, hugging her aunt.

_"Tutormom, don't cry," Brooke Scott waddled over to her sister-in-law and hugged her. _

_Haley looked up, her eyes red and puffy, "I'm so scared, I don't know what to do."_

_"Everything's going to be okay, you'll see," Brooke assured her._

_Haley shook her head, "No, it's not." More big, fat tears rolled down her face. "We can't handle this, Brooke. We can't!"_

_"You will," Brooke held on to Haley's shoulders, "You have."_

_"We've barely been able to make ends meet since the twins were born!" Haley sobbed._

_"You two will find a way," Brooke replied, "I just know it. This is just a little set back and before you know it everything will be back to normal."_

_"But--"_

_"Look, you can have my doctor's appointment and I'll come with you. For all you know the home test could be wrong and you're not pregnant at all."_

_"You really think so?" Hale sniffed._

_Brooke chuckled, nodding, "Yeah. I'm pretty good at telling the difference."_

_Haley hugged her friend, "Thanks, Brooke. You're such a good friend."_

_Brooke shrugged, putting her hands on her very large stomach, "You just remember that when these girls come out and I'm begging _you _for help." Haley laughed through tears, nodding._

Well, Haley thought, I'm helping you, Brooke. I'm helping you. She looked down at Brooklyn, who was looking at the picture again.

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed, "Oh Brookie, if only you knew how much your father is hurting."

~*~

Peyton sat down on the kitchen stool near the island and took a deep breath, blowing the hair out of her face. From the living room the sounds of the movie Scooby Doo 2 with Sarah Michelle Gellar and Freddie Prinze Jr. could be heard, along with the kids yelling and laughing and bouncing off the walls.

The blonde reached across the island and grabbed the latest _People _magazine she'd picked up from the store the other day. The past few months had been hectic for not only Lucas but also for Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Nathan because they'd been picking up the slack for him when the girls became too much for him to handle. Plus they each had their own kids too; Peyton and Jake had Jenny and Nathan and Haley had the twins.

"Phew!" Speaking of Haley, the brunette came into the room, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

"B-junior okay?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I think it's just because she's got Brooke's name and when we talk about her Brooklyn probably gets confused."

"Guess I never thought about that," Peyton said.

"I don't think Lucas did either when he named her," Haley sat down beside Peyton on the island. "What'cha lookin' at?"

Peyton shrugged. "Old magazine. I just bought it 'cause I had to take Jenny to a check-up and I wanted something to read. Those magazines they have at the pediatricians office are boring." She set the magazine off to the side.

"What are we going to do with Lucas? The girls' birthday is in a couple of days . . . unfortunately that day is the same day as the day we lost their mother. We've been planning their first birthday party since Brooke told us she was having four girls, but . . . . now I'm not so sure we should throw it anymore," Haley said.

"They've got to have first birthday party," Peyton said. "Jenny had one, James and Joy had one . . . Brooklyn, Lizzie, LoriAnn, and Morgan should have one too."

"I know," Haley sighed, "But I couldn't bear to put Lucas through anymore than he already has been."

"He's going to have to move on eventually, Hales," Peyton chuckled. "Yeah there'll be times when things will be tough but he or the girls shouldn't miss out because of it. Brooke wouldn't want them too."

"You're probably right. So….party it is," Haley took a deep breath. "I just hope those dreams of his go away." Peyton nodded.

~*~

_"Brooke, we've been to every mall and/or outlet store within a twenty-mile radius of Tree Hill. Don't you think we've bought enough stuff?"_

_Brooke stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "Lucas Eugene Scott, there's no such thing as 'enough stuff' when it comes to shopping. Plus, you knocked me up with *four* girls so I've got to accommodate for all of their possible fashion needs. Have you learned nothing from being with me for the past almost five years?"_

_Lucas rolled his eyes, "We're supposed to be at my mom's in less than a half an hour. And, in case you hadn't noticed, we're about 45 minutes away from Tree Hill."_

_"We'll get there on time," Brooke insisted._

_"How?" Lucas said._

_"Because I said so," Brooke simply replied, turning into the next aisle of baby clothes. _

_Lucas just smiled, following her, the dozens of shopping bags in his hands._

"Gah!" Lucas shouted, sitting up. He took a look at his surroundings. He was suddenly aware of being on the couch in the living room of his apartment. His skin was shedding sweat at an amazing rate but yet he was as cold as ice. He was alone too. Wait, when had Jake and Nathan gone home? Wow, he must have really been out of it. He barely remembered them coming over in the first place.

He rubbed his eyes, throwing the blanket of onto the floor. Damn, these dreams were really starting to wear down on him.

"Damn," Luca sighed.

~*~

A few days later . . .

Haley stirred the sloppy joes in the pot while occasionally turning around to scoop the applesauce in the four girl's mouths. She turned and saw Peyton come in with Jenny on her hip and a dish of food in her other, "Hey Hales."

"I am _so_ glad you're here!" Haley continued stirring and scooping.

"Wow, someone's got their hands full. Where are the twins?" Peyton set the dish on the counter and adjusted Jenny.

"Down for a nap upstairs before everyone gets here," Haley answered.

"Oh. How'd you get roped with the birthday girls? I though Nathan brought them back to Luke's." Peyton said.

"Well, since you were already asleep when Jake and Nathan got to your place and they said Luke had passed as well, Nathan and I decided to take the girls ourselves Jake was going to have them stay there with you two but he said you haven't really slept much lately," Haley said.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "I haven't really felt good either. And I have been having a hard time getting to sleep at night."

"Maybe you're just coming down with something like a cold or flu," Haley suggested. By Peyton's expression she wasn't so sure.

Peyton set Jenny down. "Jen, why don't you go watch cartoons in the living room. Give your mom and aunt Haley some grown-up time to talk."

"'Kay Mommy," Jenny ran out of the kitchen.

Once Jenny was gone, Peyton took the baby spoon from Haley and started feeding the four quadruplets. The blonde took a deep breath as Haley turned off the pot. "I think I might be pregnant."

_"Knock knock!" Peyton knocked on the frame of Brooke's bedroom door. _

_"P. Sawyer . . ." came the brunette's not-so-cheery response. Peyton found her best friend in the bed, just as she'd seen her the last time she'd visited a couple of weeks before._

_"How's bedrest?" Peyton asked, sitting down on the bed by Brooke's feet. _

_Brooke's face scrunched and she whited, "I hate it, very violently."_

_"It'll be over soon," Peyton said._

_Brooke nodded, smiling, "The doctor said it could happen any day now."_

_"That's awesome," Peyton said. "How are you feeling? Keeping the nasty stress monster out of your system?"_

_"I'm tryin'," Brooke stretched her arms, "I'm going to try everything I can for these girls. I messed up so much in high school and now i'm going to make it up with my girls."_

_"I'm sorry it's been a while since I've come by to see you," Peyotn apologized, "It's just, Jenny's been a handful lately and Jake's been sick and I have to take care of them and go to work and classes and manage the house . . . I'm just really sorry, Brooke."_

_"No problem," Brooke waved her hand, "Lucas keeps me plenty occupied," Peyton raised her eyebrows, about to open her mouth, "No, it's not what you're thinking. The doctor swore me off sex a long time ago." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Honestly, blondie, keep that head of yours out of the gutter. That's what your hubby is for." Brooke reached over to the bedside table and picked up her glass of water. She took a drink. "He brings me things to do, movies to watch. I shop online for the clothes and other stuff we still need for the nur--" Brooke stopped, taking a deep breath and resting her arm on her very swollen belly._

_Peyton went on high alert, worried, "You okay? Should I get Lucas?"_

_Brooke shook her head, still breathing heavily. "No . . .it's okay." For the next few minutes the expecting brunette continued to take deep breathing before she leaned back and smirked, "I'm good, just a little indegestion. I probably shouldn't have eaten all that Indian food last night. But, I just couldn't resist. Cravings, you know. Lucas didn't really want me to eat it but he also didn't want to go up against a short, pregnant woman with cravings." Brooke chuckled._

_"You sure?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded. "Okay then, but I'm keeping an extra eye out from now on."_

_"Yes Mom," Brooke teased. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, when are you and Mr. Peyton Sawyer going to have kids of your own? I mean, besides Jenny."_

_Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. We're both just really busy lately and Jenny's a handful the way it is. We're not ready for another kid yet."_

_"Will you ever?" Brooke said, "Broody and I weren't exactly 'ready' for quadruplets but here we are." She gestured to the four lives growing inside of her. "Pretty soon it'll be too late unless you jump now. 'Cause 'trust me it's the greatest feeling in the world having a baby inside you."_

_"Aren't you scared?" Peyton asked._

_"All the time," Brooke admitted. "But that's half the fun. It's an adventure, P. Jagielksi. Don't you wanna be apart of it?"_

_"I--" Peyton was cut off by Brooke's sudden painful cry. "Brooke . . ."_

_"Ah . . . so much for indegestion," Brooke bit down on her lip in pain as tears fell from her eyes. "I think I just had a contraction . . ."_

_Peyton looked down at the growing puddle of clear liquid at the end of the bed. "Ah, Lucas!" The blonde shouted. Brookde sobbed as she held on to her stomach._

_"What?" Lucas ran, breathless, into the room. Peyton looked fearfully at Lucas._

_"Peyton? What's wrong?"_

_Peyton blinked back to the present, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Haleys. What were you saying?"_

_"I'm worried about you," Haley sighed, "Ever since Brooke . . . ever since the girls were born you've been different. You've withdrawn."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Peyton," Haley said. "Why are you so afraid of being pregnant?"_

_Peyton's now teary eyes focused on baby Brooklyn when she spoke. "I never told you this, but I was there when Brooke . . when Brooke d-died . . ."_

"What?" Haley stopped stirring.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you," Peyton sniffled. "I was just scared that . . . I don't even know anymore."

"But I thought it was Lucas who found her and called for the doctor?" Haley said.

"It was," Peyton sighed, "But I was with him. I came back from taking Jenny to my dad's house and found him siting on the floor outside Brooke's room. He was crying, telling me he couldn't live without her if something happened to her and what if the girls died too? He hadn't even gone into see her yet since the doctors got her breathing again."

"Now, was this before or after the girls were born?" Haley asked.

Peyton took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes, "Before." Haley nodded, sitting down on the stool beside her. "So we went in and Brooke was awake, saying she was having another contraction." Peyton held on to Lizzie's fingers. "Haley, she was so cared you should have seen her. Lucas went to go get the doctor and Brooke was screaming and-and I panicked. I didn't know how to help her."

"That's okay," Haley said, "You've never been through that before, you didn't know what to do."

"Lucas came back with the doctors and they went to go do the delivery," Peyton wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand. "A couple of minutes later the nurse came back and told me that Lucas fainted and the doctor wanted me to help Brooke through it."

Haley snorted, "I always knew Lucas was a wuss."

"She was terrifed, Haley," Peyton said. "She was beyond scared . . . and she was in pain." Haley's expression was grave. "Never in the time I've known her have I ever seen her scared. And this wasn't the normal labor pain, I could tell by the doctor's face." Peyton wiped the tears away again. "I was right there beside her, holding her hand, as the doctors put her under the anastesia and did the C-Section. She as still awake, she couldn't feel a thing, but she was still scared . . ." Peyton heaved, crying.

"It's okay," Haley put her hand on Peyton's shoulder. The blonde leaned over and Haley hugged her. "It's okay. And even if you are pregnant, it's still going to fine . . ."

_To Be Continued . . ._


End file.
